How to Move On?
by Luper
Summary: "Toi partie, j'étais convaincue qu'être heureuse n'était plus un sentiment que j'avais le droit de ressentir. " Chacun a une manière différente de vivre un deuil et ceci peut durer longtemps, même 7 ans après. Brittana/Pezberry OS
1. Chapter 1

**_Bonjour. Je sais, ça fait longtemps, très longtemps, trop longtemps même que je n'ai pas été active sur ce compte. Mais malgré des facteurs tels que le lycée ou tout simplement, la vie, je ne peux me permettre d'arrêter d'écrire. Surtout en laissant AAU inachevé. Alors oui, je compte terminé la fiction, je ne sais même pas si j'aurai toujours des lecteurs, mais on sais jamais. En tout cas, même si ça me prend des mois, cette fiction sera finie. _**

**_Sinon, petite inspiration du soir. Je ne sais pas vraiment d'où ça vient, ni si ça plaira. Point de vue de Santana, présence de Brittana et de Pezberry. J'en ferai peut-être un two-shot, who knows? _**

**_Toutes faute d'orthographe est mienne, je n'ai plus de bêta vu que celle ci a aussi cessé toutes activités et Glee ne m'appartient pas._ **

* * *

_"Tu n'es plus là où tu étais, mais tu es partout là où je suis."_  
_ \- Victor Hugo_

J'aurais dû prévoir que ça se passera comme ça. Les premiers signes. L'éloignement, le lit vide, les vêtements manquant, les soirées passée de plus en plus seule, les matins à l'attendre assise à la table de la cuisine.

Je la perdais. Petit à petit, elle partait, s'éloignait, se détachait de moi.

Pourtant, elle m'avait prévenu. D'ultimatum en ultimatum elle avait commencé des procédures de tout côté.

Même elle, elle avait fini par partir.

Le problème, c'est que lorsque tu es partie, tu as volé une partie de moi. Mon âme, mon cœur, ma raison. Qu'en sais-je ? Sans toi, mes jours étaient ternes, sans toi mes nuits étaient agitées.

Les souvenirs étaient là, vivides, douloureux, réels. Trop réels. Mais je ne voulais plus rien avoir à faire avec le monde du réel. Non, je voulais rejoindre celui où tu étais. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment il peut être. Dis-moi est-il à ton image ? Plein de couleur et de soleil ? Ou alors est-il pire que celui des vivants ? Est-ce vraiment possible d'avoir un monde pire que celui des vivants ?

Je crois que lorsque je t'ai perdue, je me suis perdue moi-même.

Tu as toujours été mon point d'ancrage. Dans tout. Depuis notre rencontre dans un coin du bac à sable jusqu'à mon choix d'université ou celui de la location de ton appartement. Certes, elle, elle était là aussi. Je veux dire, je l'aimais, je l'aime de tout mon cœur, mais...quand tout mon être vit dans le passé, comment mon cœur peut-il se consacrer au présent ? Alors, voilà.

Elle est partie, elle aussi.

Je l'ai supplié pourtant. Je l'ai supplié, à genoux.

Si tu m'avais vu, Britt, je peux te dire que toute ma superbe du lycée était bien loin. Je lui ai demandé de ne pas partir, de me laisser une dernière chance, une dernière occasion de me rattraper, un dernier entretien d'embauche auxquels me rendre. Et tu sais, au début ça a marché. Elle est restée, m'a cru, m'a enlacé, a embrassé mes cheveux, mes mains, mes joues, mes lèvres. Au début, elle revenait toujours le soir, que le diner soit prêt ou non, que j'ai l'air d'un macchabé ou d'un ange tout juste tombé du ciel. Et puis, elle s'est lassée, je crois. Je crois qu'elle a eu d'autre compagnie, d'autre propositions, d'autre rendez-vous, d'autre diner. Des hommes des femmes, qu'en sais-je. Je ne vais pas lui reprocher, je ne peux lui reprocher. Ce serait trop égoïste de ma part.

Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait abandonnée de suite. Non, voyons. Elle a tenue pendant sept ans tu te rends compte ? Sept ans pendant lesquels elle ne m'a pas lâchée. Jour et nuit elle était là. Au début, quand ça faisait juste...quelque instant que tu étais partie, je passais le plus clair de mes nuits contre elle, dans ses bras, le visage enfouis dans son cou. Ce n'était qu'un autre corps chaud pour remplacer le tien. Cruelle ? Non. Juste détruite. Je n'étais qu'un amas de poussière, par ci par là. Particules balayée par un vent de culpabilité. Celle de t'avoir faire sortir, celle d'avoir insisté pour conduire, celle d'être en vie tout simplement. Tu sais, il parait qu'il y'a plusieurs stades dans un deuil. Déni, colère, dépression, acceptation puis reconstruction ou je ne sais quelle autre conneries de psychologues. Je crois que quand ce chauffard a pris ta vie, il m'a condamné à rester dans un stade situé entre le déni dans les mauvais jours et la dépression dans les bons.

Tu sais, au début, quand tu perds un proche, tu es toujours entouré. Miraculeusement, la famille se reforme, les vieux amis rentrent à la maison, on t'embrasse de tout côté, on te porte, te soutient. Mais une fois toute les procédures du genre enterrement et tout le bordel, crois-moi, tu te retrouves seul.

Les gens sont retournés vivre dans leur bulle de bonheur tandis que moi je suis restée prostrée devant cette dalle de marbre gris portant ton nom en lettre dorée. Ma bulle de bonheur c'était toi. Toi partie, j'étais convaincue qu'être heureuse n'était plus un sentiment que j'avais le droit de ressentir.

Et puis, quelques mois après l'accident, après que tout le monde soit repartit, elle, elle est revenue. Toujours la même. Aussi agaçante, aussi pétillante, aussi attachante. Je soupçonne tes parents de l'avoir appelé aux renforts d'ailleurs. Comme à mon habitude, j'étais allongée sur mon lit, dans le noir complet quand ses bras s'étaient permis d'interrompre ma douleur pour m'attirer contre son corps. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Un corps chaud contre un cœur meurtri. Pour la première fois depuis ton départ, j'ai ressenti. J'ai eu mal. J'ai pleuré. J'ai hurlé ma douleur comme un loup le ferait lors de la pleine lune. Mais Berry n'a pas bronché. Elle est resté, forte, présente, bienveillante.

Je suis passée du choc au déni. Et c'est elle qui est devenue mon nouveau point de repère.

Rachel m'a remué tu sais, elle m'a fait sortir de notre ville d'enfance pourrie, m'a fait emménager avec elle dans une grande ville. New York, Brittany, t'aurais dû voir ça. Les lumières, les sons, l'odeur, les gens. Elle m'a accueillie dans son monde. Elle m'a fait redécouvrir la vie, la musique, la bonne bouffe, les choses telles que danser, rire, sourire.

Et tu sais, pendant quelques instants, quelques années j'ai cru que j'allais pouvoir me reconstruire. J'y ai cru. Toutes ses bonnes attentions, sa bonne humeur, sa joie, son appartement qui était devenue le nôtre, ses amis du coin qui étaient maintenant nos amis. C'était devenu mon nouveau foyer, mon nouveau point d'attache.

Un soir d'hiver où l'on avait trop bu, je l'ai empêché de tomber sur le sol verglacé et elle s'était rattrapée en agrippant mon manteau, nous étions collées l'une à l'autre. Je crois que ça faisait quelques semaines que ça la démangeait. J'ai pu le lire dans ses yeux avant qu'elle ne m'embrasse. Plus tard ce soir-là, alors que certains trainaient dans les bars sans but et que d'autres passaient la soirée en famille, je faisais l'amour pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Je crois que c'est là où mon cœur a recommencé à battre.

Crois-moi, ça aurait été plus facile d'oublier cette nuit et de mettre tout sur le coup de l'alcool si je ne m'étais pas réveillée avec son corps entrelacé au mien. Ca faisait quoi maintenant ? 3 petites années qu'on vivait ensemble, presque 4 que tu étais partie. Mon cœur battait de nouveau, et j'étais en vie.

On a officialisé notre relation quelques mois après plusieurs rendez-vous et autres soirées passée ensemble. Je voulais faire ça dans les règles, je voulais lui montrer qu'elle comptait vraiment pour moi, que ce n'était pas qu'un rebond ou un gage de remerciement.

Les années ont passées, lentement mais surement, Rachel gagnant de plus en plus de popularité, moi, ayant fini un cursus qui ne plaisait pas plus que ça, je travaillais désormais dans une entreprise quelconque. Nous nous aimions, nous partagions un semblant de bonheur. Ou du moins, j'avais retrouvé cette bulle de bonheur. Certes, certains moments étaient difficiles, je ne vais pas te le cacher. Mais dans le fond, j'allais bien.

J'allais mieux.

Bien sûr, il a fallu que ce soit à l'approche de la date de notre accident que tout recommence. A croire que toute personne destinée à m'aimer étaient condamnées. Je n'avais qu'un retard de cinq minutes pourtant, simple détour par un café et un fleuriste pour lui faire une surprise. Apparemment, ceci avait suffi pour changer la donne. C'est en arrivant vers la maison que j'avais compris. Rue bloquée, barrières de chaque côté, flics, sirènes, lumières bleues. Je crois que je n'ai jamais couru aussi vite de toute ma vie. Un attroupement sur un passage piéton, une silhouette féminine au sol, crois-moi, j'étais capable de reconnaitre ces chaussures de n'importe quelle distance.

Je me souviens avoir tenu sa main froide durant le trajet vers l'hôpital, du contraste de nos deux peaux à la couleur légèrement différente, je me souviens de son visage tuméfié, de l'angle terrifiant de sa jambe droite et de la plaie qui ornait son crâne tandis que les lignes qui représentaient sa vie semblaient s'arrêter. Je me souviens du goût acide de la bile dans ma gorge avant que la tête en avant je me précipite dans un coin du camion pour déverser le contenu de mon estomac.

Ce qui me terrifie, c'est qu'aujourd'hui encore, je ne me souviens toujours pas de ce qui est arrivé ensuite.

Elle était vivante, mais le mal était fait. Revivre l'hôpital et les questions des médecins avaient suffi pour me faire replonger. Et rien ne semblait être capable de me ramener à la surface. Même pas Rachel et son état, Rachel et son amour. Même pas ses demandes constantes de tenir, pour elle, pour nous. Ce que j'avais vu ce soir-là me hantait, se mélangeant à des évènements d'il y'a 6 ans. Le bleu des sirènes se mélangeait avec l'océan de tes yeux alors que la douleur de mon cœur à vif se confondait avec celle que mon corps enfermé dans la voiture accidentée avait pu ressentir. J'étais de retour dans cet état de demi-vie et Rach' était impuissante. Tout bonheur était partit, seule la douleur restait.

On a réussi à passer le cap des 7 ans comme cela, d'un pas mal assuré. Elle allait mieux, je dépérissais. Elle riait, je faisais semblant, pour elle. Et puis je crois qu'elle a fini par se lasser.

Sais-tu comment elle est partie ? Le cœur lourd et une valisette à la main. Le matin même j'avais trouvé une lettre posée en dessous d'une boite en velours bleue nuit. La lettre, pleine de d'amour et d'espoir inachevé. Elle avait gâché son amour pour une moins que rien comme moi. Des mots pleins de sincérité, et même des caractères effacés par ses larmes. L'écrin bleu. Un pincement au cœur. Une bague, une promesse d'espoir, de changement, d'un nouveau passage. C'est le soir en rentrant qu'elle m'avait quitté. D'un baiser salé sur la tempe, elle avait fait claquer ses talons d'un pas hésitant vers la sortie. Je crois que je ne suis pas capable de décrire ce qui m'est passé par la tête à ce moment précis. Mais ce que je sais c'est que j'ai sorti cette boite remplie de souvenir de toi, de nous et j'ai tout brulé. Sauf ce stupide bracelet de maternelle et cette photo lors de notre remise de diplôme.

Que veux-tu que je fasse maintenant, Britt' ? Je n'ai plus d'âme, plus de cœur. Je n'ai que mes yeux pour pleurer et une bâtisse pleine d'habitude à remplir. Se lever, manger, prendre des médicaments, se doucher, manger, boire, manger, dormir, manger, se lever, se doucher, pleurer, manger, pleurer, se lever, se doucher, marcher.

Tu parles d'une vie.

Que dois-je faire maintenant ? Je porte ton amour au poignet tandis que sur la table demeurent deux possibilités de vie. Celle de te suivre, et espérer retrouver ce sourire éclatant que j'ai tant aimé ou alors reprendre contrôle de ce que j'avais, retrouver les clés de ma voiture minable, agripper la feuille de papier et cette boite bleue et poursuivre celle qui semble être mon futur.

Dis-moi, est-ce temps pour moi, après avoir tant régressé, de passer définitivement au dernier stade, celui où je trouve la force d'avancer et de me reconstruire ?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bonsoir, vous êtes plusieurs à avoir demandé une suite, alors TADAAAA. J'espère qu'elle vous ira. La première partie, en italique est en fait la lettre de Rachel, histoire que vous aillez droit d'avoir son point de vue sur tout ça :) La deuxième partie, qui n'est pas en italique, et bien, c'est du point de vue de Santana tout simplement. Toutes erreurs d'orthographe sont miennes et je m'en excuse. Obstinada signifie têtue/obstinée en espagnol. **_

_**Glee ne m'appartient pas o/ **_

_**N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir, bonne lecture à vous :) **_

* * *

_« Notre histoire n'a jamais eu de bonne base. C'est vrai, quand on y pense. La première fois qu'on s'est vue, tu faisais du vélo dans mon quartier. Ton Abuela était derrière toi et vous vous promeniez comme ça, au travers de la ville. Personnellement, j'étais assise sur l'herbe bordant ma maison, attendant que mon père finisse d'enlever les petites roues sur mon propre vélo. Je veux dire, c'était la « mode » à l'école, celui savait faire du vélo sans roulettes le premier était le plus fort._

_Mais toi, je ne t'avais jamais vu. Tes cheveux étaient déjà longs et noir comme du charbon, je crois que tu avais des tresses, et un sourire que peu de gens auront l'occasion de voir lors de ta croissance. Du haut de mes 5 ans, j'ai tout de suite su que nous allions avoir une relation noire ou blanche. Amie ou ennemie. Pas d'entre deux._

_Finalement, mon père avait réussi à retirer ces roues, pile au moment où tu allais passer devant notre maison. Intérieurement, j'avais prié pour que tu me voies et veuille bien jouer avec moi. Mais, malheureusement, mon autre père était sorti à ce moment-là. Fixant à jamais la nature de notre relation. Si tu avais pu comprendre l'expression d'horreur qui s'était peinte sur le visage de ta grand-mère lorsque Daddy avait simplement pris la main de mon père, embrassant tendrement sa joue en guise de félicitations pour être venu à bout des roues. Du dégout et de la haine étaient peints jusque dans le blanc de ses yeux et mes espoirs d'avoir une amie et non une personne en plus qui se moquerait de moi s'étaient réduit à l'eau lorsque ta grand-mère t'avait pressé de faire demi-tour._

_Pourtant, tu m'avais souri._

_Et puis, les années ont passées. Je ne t'ai plus vu jouer dans mon quartier, et je ne connaissais toujours pas ton prénom. Tu n'étais que la mystérieuse petite fille au sourire de soleil et à la peau caramel avec qui j'aurai pu être amie._

_Je me suis toujours demandé si tu te souvenais de notre première rencontre, lorsque tu m'as balancé ce premier slushie en plein visage, criant dans le couloir que vu mon style vestimentaire, je devais cacher quelque chose d'hideux en dessous. Est-ce que tu te souviens, Santana, de cette gamine que j'étais lorsque pour la première fois tu as posé tes yeux chocolats sur moi ? Chaque jour signifiait une nouvelle insulte, un nouveau surnom, un nouveau slushie. Je me demanderai toujours comment tu faisais pour avoir tant d'idée d'injure envers la même personne. Mais non, tu ne changeais pas. Toi et Fabray vous paradiez dans les couloirs du lycée comme des reines. Ce qui me désole, c'est que plus les années passaient, moins il m'était donné de voir ce sourire de soleil que je savais existant._

_Un jour je t'ai vu sourire comme ça et j'ai tout de suite su que ton cœur avait été volé._

_Peut-être que je l'ai su avant même que tu ne sache toi-même. Brittany. Celle qui allait remettre tout en question dans ta vie, n'est-ce pas ? Avec elle, tu étais différente. Tu faisais attention, tu étais attentive, protectrice, gentille, tu semblais même un peu plus heureuse._

_Peut-être que le monde enfantin de Brittany te semblait plus facile à vivre que le monde réel._

_Le Glee club, les compétitions, les voyages, les chansons. J'aime à penser que cela nous a rapproché un peu. Mais il a fallu attendre que ta grand-mère te rejette et que la fin d'année approche pour qu'on devienne amies. J'aurai aimé faire plus, mais tu ne voulais pas d'une épaule sur laquelle pleurer, tu n'as jamais eu besoin de ça, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Toi, la grande et fière Santana Lopez._

_La fin d'année est arrivée et les adieux aussi. Tu étais resté avec ton amour de lycée, celle qui devait être ton futur, et j'étais partie dans une autre ville, étudier ce que je voulais, ce que j'aimais. New York, San', depuis mes premiers pas dans ses rues, j'ai toujours pensé que c'était une ville qui te ressemblait. Dangereuse voire même terrifiante mais qui pouvait se révéler tellement chaleureuse et confortable si l'on avait la patience et que l'on savait où chercher._

_Quelques années ont passé et j'avais perdu contact avec tout le monde. J'arrivai à suivre tant bien que mal l'avancé dans la vie des autres grâce aux réseaux sociaux, mais j'aurai aimé savoir plus. J'étais déçue, déçue de nous tous. Nous qui avions été un groupe soudé comme jamais, de simples kilomètres avaient réussis à nous séparer._

_Pourtant, je n'ai jamais souhaité retrouver tout le monde pour un aussi funeste événement._

_Je crois que personne n'était vraiment conscient de ce qu'il s'était passé. Notre groupe avait perdu un membre. Notre famille avait été brisée par les malheurs de la vie. Cette dernière avait pris l'une des personnes les plus vitales. Celle qui apportait de la joie, de l'espoir et de la douceur quand notre club se déchirait._

_Tout le monde pleurait, pendant la cérémonie, pendant les discours, pendant la mise en terre. Tout le monde été présent avec sa famille ou seul. Même Sue et le principal Figgins. Plusieurs personnes avaient dit quelques mots, même ceux qui n'avait pas forcément de lien visible avec Brittany, Mike ou Blaine par exemple. Mais toi, la personne qui était surement la plus importante dans sa vie, tu n'avais rien dit. Tu étais resté silencieuse et froide face à la boite brune. Quinn était à côté de toi, accrochée au bras de Puck. Vous vous teniez la main, mais je crois que c'était elle qui avait plus besoin de ton soutient que le contraire. Toutefois, je savais que tu allais mal tourner. Je savais que derrière cette façade d'indifférence et ce bras plâtré, tu n'étais qu'un être souffrant le martyr._

_Je pense que c'est à ce moment que l'un de mes objectifs est devenu celui de te revoir ton sourire._

_Quelque mois après les retrouvailles, j'ai reçu un appel. Ce qui m'a surpris c'est que c'était ta grand-mère. Je pense que j'avais je n'oublierai le message qu'elle m'avait laissé. Quelque chose comme : « Bonjour, suis-je bien chez Mademoiselle Rachel Berry ? Mon nom est Alma Lopez. Je...Je suis la grand-mère de Santana. Écoutez, je ne sais pas vraiment si vous êtes amie avec ma petite fille, et je ne comprendrais jamais le type de lien qu'elle partageait avec cette Brittany, mais ce que je sais, c'est que malgré tout je l'aime et que, malgré mes croyances, Santana aimait cette jeune fille. Depuis leur accident, je peux vous dire que Santana souffre. Alors, je sais ce que sont vos pères, peut-être êtes-vous la personne la mieux placée pour parler à ma petite fille. Veillez sur elle. Même si le contact est rompu entre nous depuis longtemps, je continue à l'apercevoir en ville, et ses parents me parlent d'elle aussi. Mademoiselle, je sais que c'est peut-être déplacé de ma part de vous appeler ainsi avec une telle requête, mais je crois que Santana a besoin d'une amie en ce moment, même si cette tête de mule est trop obstinada pour l'avouer. Merci d'avance mademoiselle Berry. Au revoir. »_

_Ma décision avait été prise dès les premières paroles de ta grand-mère. J'allais aller à Lima pour toi et ce, de suite. Rien qu'un aller-retour sur deux ou trois jours. J'allais te ramener ici, dans mon monde. Toujours menée par le souvenir de ce stupide sourire que tu m'avais adressé de ton vélo. Le vol avait été long, les passagers énervant au possible mais une fois devant la porte de chez toi, le cœur battant, je savais que c'était la bonne décision. J'ai dû frapper plusieurs fois avant de constater que la porte était ouverte. La maison était vide, tes parents travaillant surement toujours._

_Doucement j'étais montée à l'étage, ne sachant pas vraiment ce que j'allais trouver. Une porte au fond du couloir était ornée de lettres à ton nom, alors c'est vers celle-ci que je m'étais dirigée. La pièce était noire, plongée dans le silence, mais la silhouette sur le lit était bien la tienne. Je reconnaissais tes cheveux charbon et tes traits plus maigres éclairés par les quelques rayons de soleil que laissaient passer les volets. Te voir ainsi avait créé quelque chose d'étrange dans mon cœur. Je ne savais pas vraiment si tu dormais au début, mais je n'oublierai pas non plus ta réaction lorsque tu avais senti mes bras autour de ta taille. Un simple murmure empli d'espoir, porté par une voix qui n'avait plus l'habitude de parler. Un simple prénom prononcé et mon cœur se serrait un peu plus au constat de ton état._

_La façon dont tu m'avais regardé en réalisant que ce n'était que moi m'as hanté cette nuit-là. Je te parle de plus tard dans la nuit, quand après m'avoir repoussé puis avoir vidé tes larmes sur ma peau et mon t-shirt tu t'étais endormie contre moi. Je ne pouvais trouver le sommeil, relatant sans cesse les heures passées. Je devais te faire revivre, te redonner goût à la vie._

_Pendant un certain temps, j'ai cru avoir réussi. Tu souriais, tu riais, tu dansais, tu parlais d'une voix forte et enjouée. Tu avais déménagé avec moi et avais volé mon cœur peu à peu. Mais je me refusais d'écouter mes sentiments, non, tu avais besoin de plus de temps, tu avais besoin que ton cœur soit encore plus réparé avant de te relancer dans une relation._

_Et puis un jour, on s'est embrassé. Je crois que je ne pourrai jamais oublier la sensation de tes lèvres pour la première fois contre les miennes, tes mains dans mon dos, nos souffles courts et chargés d'alcool, la neige qui nous entourait mais le feu qui brulait en moi._

_Cette nuit-là, Tana, tu as terminé de voler mon cœur._

_Tout n'était que bonheur et légèreté par la suite. Des sourires, des rires, des rendez-vous, quelques disputes, mais nous restions ensembles, fortes et nous nous aimions. J'en étais convaincue. Le jour où j'ai prononcé ce je t'aime qui s'était échappé de mes lèvres, j'ai bien cru que tu allais me rejeter. A la place, tu m'as fait le plus beau cadeau qu'il soit. Ton sourire de soleil, comme je l'avais décrit à mon père. Plus tard dans la nuit, tu avais murmuré ces douces paroles contre ma peau tandis que nous étions blotties l'une contre l'autre dans nos draps beiges._

_La vie a fini par nous rattrapé. En soit, je traversais juste un passage piéton, essayant de rejoindre la maison à temps pour combler mon retard de quelques minutes. Un écrin bleu nuit bien en sécurité et caché dans mon sac, j'étais prête, et aussi certaine que tu l'étais. Je voulais aller plus loin avec toi._

_Et puis un crissement de frein, une douleur et ce fut le noir complet. Noir suivi de blanc lorsque je me suis réveillée à l'hôpital. Tout de suite, en voyant l'expression dans tes yeux, j'ai su que j'allais te perdre à nouveau._

_Et j'avais raison. Tu ne sortais plus, tu ne souriais plus, tu ne m'embrassais qu'à moitié, tu mangeais moins, ne sortais plus de la maison puis du lit. Je te perdais, je te sentais me glisser entre les doigts et te voir ainsi me briser le cœur chaque jour un peu plus. L'écrin été oublié, prenant la poussière dans un tiroir quelconque, je me suis remise de l'accident avec seulement quelque cicatrices, mais tu n'es jamais ressortie de l'hôpital avec moi. Non, tu étais revenue plusieurs années en arrière, lorsque ton ange blond était décédé._

_J'ai essayé tu sais. J'ai essayé de tenir, de te faire remonter la pente, de te faire réagir, j'ai tenté de te faire comprendre que j'avais besoin de toi de nous. Mais tout te passais au-dessus. TU ne réagissais plus. Ni à mes mots d'amour ni à mes menaces désespérées. Petit à petit, tu regagnais le fond, et même les médicaments ne pouvaient t'aider. Tu es la seule dans ce combat. Combat contre toi-même._

_Te quitter a été l'une des choses les plus douloureuses de ma vie. Mais te perdre serai comme perdre une partie de moi. JE crois que je pourrai écrire à propos de notre relation ou de mes sentiments pour toi pendant des ans, mais je…Je suis convaincue que cela ne peut pas t'aider, il n'y a que toi qui peux te faire réagir. Alors voilà Santana, tu as un choix qui s'offre à toi, tu voix cette boîte posée sur la table ? Dedans, il y'a une bague, celle que j'ai acheté le jour de mon accident, jette là ou porte là. Mais avant d'en décider, s'il te plait, essaye de te souvenir du jour d'été ou tu étais sur ton vélo. Essaye de comprendre à quel point ta grand-mère a pu influencer notre relation, décidant que nous ne pourrions être amies juste parce qu'elle est contre l'homosexualité. Maintenant, Tana, souviens toi de Brittany. Souviens-toi de vous, et de ce qu'elle voulait pour toi, puis, si tu en es capable, pense à nous, à moi, et, choisis avec qui tu veux vivre. Le passé ou le présent. Je ne dis pas que je suis destinée à être tienne jusqu'au bout, mais je compte rester avec toi aussi longtemps que possible, alors, je t'en supplie Santana, ne laisse pas Brittany influencer notre relation. Ce n'est pas parce que tu avances dans la vie que tu la trahi ou l'oubli._

_Une fois tout ceci pris en compte, tu sais où me trouver._

_Ça vaut ce que ça vaut, mais, je t'aime, peut-importe les obstacles, je t'aime et j'espère de tout mon cœur de naine, comme tu dis, que tu vas nous donner une chance._

_Rachel. »_

* * *

Le cœur battant, les mains moites et les épaules trempées par la pluie tombant sur la ville lumière, je pousse la porte du café où avait travaillé Rachel lors de ses premiers mois ici. Sa lettre me hante et je ne cesse de me répéter les mots y figurant.

Un sourire de soleil. Où avait-elle été cherchée tout cela ?

Après avoir délibéré et usé mes yeux en lisant la lettre des jours et des nuits entiers, j'avais pris ma décision. La bague au doigt, le bracelet de Brittany au poignet, mon cœur frappait ma poitrine lorsque suite à plus d'une semaine de remise en question, de doutes, de douleurs et de souvenirs j'avais décidé de vivre dans le présent.

Rapidement, je la repère au fond de la salle. Aucune commande n'est posée devant elle, et je devine à son expression qu'elle est encore penchée dans un script de show quelconque. La voir ainsi me fait chaud au cœur et à l'âme, ce qui ne fait que renforcer mon choix. Me dirigeant au comptoir, je commande un cappuccino et lui en commande un agrémenté de lait de soja. Lentement, je marche vers sa table, répétant inlassablement les mots que je dois faire sortir de ma bouche. « Je suis désolée. », « Pardonne moi. » « Je t'aime », « Donne-moi une chance de me racheter, je t'en supplie. », « J'accepte la bague, mais s'il te plait, accepte celle-ci aussi » Simple, non ?

Je m'assois sur la banquette, posant les cafés sur la table et elle relève le visage s'apprêtant à me renvoyer comme si je n'étais qu'une inconnue. Cependant, ses yeux pétillent lorsqu'elle réalise que je suis là. J'essaye de parler, mais tout sort en même temps, ce qui ne ressemble pas à grand-chose.

Je rougis, elle rigole puis me prend la main. Main que j'embrasse timidement avant de lui présenter une boite. Elle me regarde, intriguée et finit par l'ouvrir. Les larmes montent aux bords de ces yeux et mon cœur accélère. Elle murmure oui et se penche au travers de la table pour embrasser ma joue tendrement. Inconsciemment, je regarde par la fenêtre convaincue que du ciel mon ange blond me regarde, nous regarde, et qu'elle sourit. J'observe alors ma brunette mettre la bague argenté à son doigt et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour.

Sourire de soleil.


End file.
